


Aloha, Prince

by LindaMcGrath



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaMcGrath/pseuds/LindaMcGrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace asks Danny to help her go over her lines for an upcoming re-enactment of 'Sleeping Beauty'. Somehow Steve gets involved and Danny has no clue what he got himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha, Prince

It was a Friday afternoon when Danny excused himself to answer Grace's call.

''Hello monkey!'' he said as stepped into his office and closed the door.

''Hi Danno!'' came her voice over the phone. ''I need your help.''

Danny tensed up slightly. ''Are you okay? Did something happen? Where are you?''

''I'm fine, I'm at home,'' she answered.

''Good, okay. What do you need my help for?''

Grace took a breath. ''Okay, so our class is performing a play at school next month and I have a part!''

''Congratulations, that's fantastic,'' Danny answered with a fond smile as he sat down. ''What can I do to help?''

''Well, we're re-enacting Sleeping Beauty, you know, from the Disney movie?''

''Yeah, with the spindle and the spinning wheel, right?''

''Yes,'' her voice was laced with excitement, ''that's the one! I'll be playing Merryweather, she's one of the good fairies who raises and protects Princess Aurora. She also helps Prince Phillip when he's in trouble, because Maleficent, an evil fairy, turns into a dragon and-'' as Grace rattles on Danno's eyes find Steve's through the glass window. Danny points at his phone and mouths Grace’s name, as to which Steve simply smiles and winks before continuing his conversation with Chin and Kono. Danny settled back comfortably in his chair, carefully listening to his daughter's rambling. The team had been doing paperwork all day after closing a difficult case, so a phone call from Grace was a nice change of pace.

''-over my lines,'' Grace finished.

''Of course I want to help you go over your lines, I’d love to!'' Danny said.

''Thanks Danno! I asked mom if it would be okay if I come over tonight instead of tomorrow so I could have more practise time with you because she doesn't have time tonight and she said it was fine, is that okay with you?''

Danny was at a loss for words for a moment, but quickly recovered.

''Of course monkey! Can I talk to mom for a moment? Is she around?''

''Yeah, hold on'', she replied. He could hear faint echoes through the phone of Grace calling Rachel, and soon enough he was talking to his ex-wife. After confirming what Grace had said they arranged for her to be dropped at Danny's apartment that evening. Danny was very pleased he'd get to spend more time with his daughter and said his goodbyes with a smile, after which he eagerly returned to work.   


End file.
